The Administrative Core will act as a key liaison with NIMHD. It is designed to support the grant management, direction, coordination, integration, and oversight that is essential to carrying out the activities ofthe proposed NIMHD-C-SALUD in a timely, efficient manner and in accordance with NIMHD requirements. The specific aims ofthe core include: 1. Manage the administration ofthe grant and its budget; 2. Provide scientific and administrative leadership, overseeing activities carried out at NIMHD-C-SALUD; 3. Coordinate and integrate the four Center cores and facilitate collaboration among major research studies; 4. Monitor and evaluate the effectiveness and impact ofthe Center's activities in achieving its goals and objectives in a timely and efficient manner; 5. Enhance the visibility and reach ofthe Center at the local, state, and national levels; and 6. Ensure the long term sustainability and expansion ofthe Center and its community partners in their pursuit towards reducing and/or eliminating HIV/AIDS and substance abuse health disparities in Latino populations and Latina women in Miami Dade County in particular.The Administrative Core will play an instrumental role in coordinating and integrating the four Center cores and facilitating collaboration among research teams in the two sub projects. Communication between the cores will be established through several channels. Each ofthe Cores will create strong ties with the Community Partnership/Engagement (CPE) Core. For instance, the Administrative Core will provide logistic support to the (CPE) Core by assisting the community leaders involved in the research training component in the submission of proposals to funding agencies. The Research Core will provide opportunities for meaningful involvement ofthe community in health disparities research processes, as reflected by the fact that one of the sub projects of the Center will be located within the Farm Workers Association of Florida. Interactions between the Research Education/Training Core and the community will be fostered by having core representatives involved in the mentoring of doctoral students and postdoctoral scholars. In return, doctoral students and postdoctoral scholars will become involved in specific community activities (See CPE section for details).